


Excitement Restarts Hearts, Right?

by WantonJustice



Series: Polyamory: A Guide [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonJustice/pseuds/WantonJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's being an annoying twit and Michael is tired of it. That is, until Gavin plays dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excitement Restarts Hearts, Right?

"Get. Off. Me," Michael shoved at Gavin, his face turning a flush red, "You fucking idiot!"

Gavin tipped over the couch and flopped onto the floor, squawking in protest. He sat dazed for a few moments before planting his chin on the couch, looking up at Michael with a befuddled look.

"Why's my boi so grumpy today?" Gavin was in a mood. Both Michael and Ryan knew, since the moment they woke he was all over them. Ryan was safe as long as he kept cooking, but Michael was far from it doing nothing that Saturday.

"Why?" Michael pushed at his face till he wasn't looking at him, "Because you're a fucking prick, you fuc-"

"Pricky prick?" Gavin laughed, till he was shoved once more, this time landing him on his back. He let out a long breath.

"Ryan!" Michael yelled, rolling over with his phone pressed against his face, "You had him first!"

The stereo's volume went up. Michael huffed in annoyance.

Gavin chewed his lip. He was restless. Bored. Uninterested in what the internet had to offer. Maybe he shouldn't have had that coffee. Maybe if he stayed super still his boyfriends would pay attention to him, getting up in their face wasn't working. 

Michael had a blessed few minutes of silence before it got to him. Gavin was too silent, like a child, if he was too quiet for too long he was probably up to something. He rolled over. Gavin was now sprawled on the living room floor, his cat head butting him.

"Did your heart finally give?" He mumbled, a hand going out to poke his foot. No response. He grumbled and his attention went back to his phone. He could hear Ryan moving about the kitchen. Silence.

He was starting to feel a bit bad. Not a whole lot, just a tiny bit of him. The bit was that was a bit fond of the idiot. He slid off the couch and crawled towards the still body of his boyfriend and straddled him, his phone forgotten.

"Maybe I need to restart your heart," He stated, both hands pushing lightly on his chest. He wiggled slightly and ignored Gavin's hiss. "How do you restart a heart, is the question."

Gavin was still silent and staring blankly at the ceiling, trying his best not to move. A snort sputtered from his lips but Michael was quick to ignore it.

"Ryan, how do you restart a heart?" Michael called out loud enough for Ryan to hear. Rather than ignore it he walked into the living room, an eyebrow raising.

"Why?" He eyed Gavin. He wiped the flour from his hands onto his jeans.

"I think Gavin's heart gave from being such a dick earlier," He grounded his hips doing slightly, trying his best not to smirk at the noise Gavin made.

Ryan came around their bodies and sat facing Michael, a hand coming to smooth Gavin's hair away from his face, "It's been a while since I've restarted a heart, but I'm pretty sure you have to do something exciting?" He grinned at Michael.

Michael slid his body as Ryan popped a finger in Gavin's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
